


Battered and Bruised

by BreezyWrites



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Badass Reader, Battle Arena, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Smut, F/M, Friends to Enemies to Lovers, Obi-Wan Kenobi is a Mess, Order 66 Flashbacks, Post-Order 66, Slow Burn, Team Work Makes The Dream Work, reader has two lightsabers because she nice like that, reader is v sad and angry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:06:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24100300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreezyWrites/pseuds/BreezyWrites
Summary: It’s two years after the Clone Wars ended with the fall of the Jedi Order. As the First Sister, it is your duty to hunt down the Jedi that remain in the galaxy after The Purge. On what you believe is just another ordinary mission, you encounter your former best friend, Obi-Wan Kenobi and memories of your past come flooding back. After believing that he betrayed you and left you to die, will you kill him to get your revenge? Or will your feelings for him rekindle under unexpected circumstances?
Relationships: Obi Wan Kenobi/Reader, Obi Wan/Reader, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Reader, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Inquisitor!Reader, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Reader, obi-wan/reader
Comments: 14
Kudos: 78





	1. (Un)friendly Encounters

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is my first SW fic, so go easy on me! Feedback would be very helpful as I go on with this series! :) I’ve been wanting some more Obi content right after Order 66 lately, so I decided to make it come to life. Reader is an inquisitor, so beware of slow burn, untold feelings, and a bit of angst! Let me know what you think! Enjoy!

The heat from the twin suns of Tatooine radiates off your black attire as you hop out of the top of your TIE fighter. You jump off your ship and when you land, the sand around you dusts up towards your eyes, but your helmet protects your face. 

You hate this planet. There is nothing about it to like. It’s barren, hot, and full of uncivilized scum who’d do anything for credits. The last time you were here, you came as a Jedi Master at the start of the Clone Wars to negotiate for safe passage for Republic ships through the Outer Rim Territories.

Sighing internally, you make a mental note to make this visit quick. With your cape flowing behind you, you make your way over to the entrance of Jabba’s Palace. This time, not as a Jedi Master, but as the First Sister instead.

One of Jabba’s droids waits for you at the entrance of the palace. You give it the password and it accepts it, making a high-pitched beep sound. Waiting patiently, you wait for the door to open, but it doesn’t quite yet.

“No weapons allowed in the throne room.” It says, voice monotone. “The door will not open and you will not be permitted to enter until your weapons are given to me.”

You grudgingly call both of your sabers to your gloved hands with the Force and place them in the tray that flaps out of the droid’s rusting torso. “If I so much as see a scratch on them by the time we’re done here, I’ll throw you in an incinerator myself.”

“No need for threats, Inquisitor. They will be right here the entire time.” The droid says, opening the door and wheeling away from you. “Follow me.”

The throne room has not changed since your last visit. It’s still as grimy and dreadful as you remember. You didn’t think it was possible for Jabba to look even more slimy and disgusting, but here he is, more than surpassing your expectations. 

He couldn’t even bother to be awake for your arrival? Disgraceful.

“Jabba! Glad to see that you are excited to be in my presence.” You state, sarcasm oozing from your words. You move to stand in the center of the room and all eyes fall on you.

He awakens suddenly and stares at you with his big, grotesque eyes. He slurs out a jumble of words you don’t understand and you wait for his protocol droid to translate, but a man to the right of Jabba does instead.

“To what do we owe the pleasure, Inquisitor?” The man says smoothly, narrowing his eyes at you.

“I came here to speak with Jabba. Why do you speak to me instead?”

“I am Plin Fazabar, one of Jabba’s negotiators.” He says with a smirk. “It’s quite rude to have a conversation with a helmet on, don’t you think? Why don’t you take it off and let us see if the rumors of the First Sister’s beauty are true.”

“I don’t have time for this.” You say, struggling to hold back the annoyance in your tone. “You reached out to the Imperial Inquisition to make a trade for intel on the whereabouts of a Jedi survivor. I’ve come for that intel. Why don’t we make this trade swift, yeah?”

“Oh, don’t be hasty, Inquisitor. What’s the rush? You’re not enjoying this quality time together?” Jabba’s droid translates while the Hutt chuckles. 

“Are you afraid of being alone in a room full of crime lords and bounty hunters?” Fazabar adds, outwardly mocking you. You exhibit restraint to kill him right then and there.

“Afraid of what I may do if you don’t give me what I want, yes. Slightly.” 

Fazabar hums and crosses his arms. “And how much would you pay for this information?”

“We agreed on 8,000 credits. The Empire will pay you generously.”

The tattooed man looks at Jabba before he nods. “Yes, yes.” He sighs before continuing. “There have been whispers of a hooded man in a cloak that looks eerily familiar to one a Jedi would wear. He was last seen at a cantina in Mos Eisley, where there are rumors of… a bit of an incident with a blue-colored laser sword.

Your fists clench with anger and your jaw tenses before you speak up.

“You mean to tell me that I came all this way, to a planet full of nothing, for rumors?”

“You should be thankful we gave you the information before we received our payment. Perhaps we should charge you double if you are not going to be grateful for our offering.” Fazabar walks over to the droid who holds your weapons. Your eyes follow his every step. 

“Now, I know you most likely did not come prepared with 16,000 credits, but I’ll tell you what. Jabba and I are going to cut you a deal, aren’t we Jabba?” The Hutt grunts in agreement and the creatures that surround him laugh. “Why don’t we keep your lightsabers as a fair bargain and call it a day. They would more than cover the cost: military grade, custom durite metal… These are unlike any other Inquisitor saber I’ve seen or heard of. I’m sure they are worth a fortune. Tell me, First Sister. How many Jedi have you killed with these blades?”

Fazabar picks up one of your sabers and runs his fingers over the hilt lightly. You feel your anger well up inside you.

You narrow your eyes and lick your lips, looking around the room before your piercing gaze settles on the man. “21.”

“Well, that is an incredible feat! Maybe the lightsabers are much too sentimental for you to trade. I’m sure we can work out a different type of payment. One that would involve a bed and the absence of your helmet.” 

He can’t see your expression behind the mask of your helmet, but if looks could kill, he’d already be 10 feet under.

Plin sends you a dark, twisted smile but before he can get another word out, you use the Force to pull him towards you by his throat, choking him. Simultaneously, you call the lightsaber he holds to your right hand. Releasing your Force hold on his throat, you allow him to breathe again and roughly grab Fazabar’s shoulder to make him turn and face Jabba while you ignite your red blade and bring it up to his throat. 

The room goes silent and the bounty hunters that were lurking around earlier raise their blasters and point them in your direction. At this point, Fazabar’s demeanor has completely changed. You can’t see his face, but you can feel the fear radiating off of him.

Not caring about the blasters trained on you, you lean forward to murmur in Fazabar’s ear. “You didn’t really mean any of that, did you?”

Suddenly, Jabba starts to laugh and your eyes snap over to him over the man’s shoulder.

“What’s so funny, Jabba?” You ask darkly. “Did I miss a joke?”

The protocol droid translates what he says. “Surely, you’re not stupid enough to kill him in a room full of bounty hunters.”

“Surely, you’re not ignorant enough to try and scam an Imperial Inquisitor.” You spit, glaring at him. 

Without tearing your eyes from Jabba, you push Fazabar into the red blade of your lightsaber, decapitating the man in a smooth, swift motion.

Gasps can be heard around the room and the bounty hunters tense up, waiting for Jabba to make the call to shoot. Their fingers itch to pull their triggers, but the call doesn’t come.

You call your second saber to you, and clip it to your belt. Keeping the other saber ignited, you pull out a sack of credits and throw it to the translator droid.

“This is only half of the original amount!”

Keeping your attention around you, you make sure you’re able to defend yourself at any moment. You begin to walk out of the room. Before you exit, you state, “You’ll get the other half when I kill the Jedi.”

And with that, you take your leave.

Jabba yells in anger, garbling something. 

The translator droid says, “Initiate protocol 757.”

The bounty hunters in the room nod. One of them presses a transmitter on his wrist.

__________________

You’ve got to give it to Fazabar. The intel he gave you is accurate. There is a Jedi in Mos Eisley… you could feel it. His presence in the Force is faint, but it’s there. Something about it feels familiar, but you can’t quite put your finger on it.

You’ve been tailing the Jedi through Mos Eisley, so when he gets in his rusty, run-down speeder and travels to a scrap yard on the edge of the port city, you follow at a distance. Silently, you watch the cloaked man hop out of his speeder from the top of a building nearby. As he walks towards the scrap yard, he takes a second to pause and check his surroundings.

The twin suns hang low in the sky as you wait for him to move on. You jump down from the building when he’s a good distance away and continue to tail him through the scrap yard as he looks for spare parts. You assume they are for his speeder since it looks like it’s about to break down at any moment.

As you get closer to the Jedi, his force signature grows stronger, but you can tell that he’s trying to conceal his presence as much as possible. He must have been a Jedi Knight or Master, judging from his ability to do this. 

You patiently wait for the right moment to strike as you hide behind an old wrecked LAAT Gunship. 

Suddenly, you feel a whoosh of emotions come over you as the concealed Force presence now intoxicates you. Your breath catches in your throat and you close your eyes as you struggle to push back your feelings as quickly as possible.

Flashbacks of your past flood your mind, overwhelming you. Feelings of pain, betrayal, laughter, sadness, and love all fill your senses at the same time, overwhelming you. Voices in your head begin to overlap.

_ “Master Y/L/N and I will be able to handle Grievous. We make a great team.” _

_ “I see you decided to take a page out of Anakin’s book. That was reckless, Y/N! You could have gotten yourself killed.” _

_ “You and me on a mission together again, Kenobi? I’m starting to think you’re swaying the council just to get a little more quality time with me.” _

_ “Y/N! I’ve got you. Grab my other hand. No!” _

Your eyes snap open and you take a deep breath.

“Obi-Wan.” You whisper to yourself.

You don’t let yourself dwell on your past for too long. Your fists clench when you’re reminded of what Obi-Wan and the Jedi Order did to get you to the point where you are today. They are traitors, the lot of them. And Obi-Wan is no different, as much as you once wanted to believe he was.

You hear boots hitting the dirt from a distance and a voice brings you back to reality.

The Jedi lowers his hood and shouts out, “Reveal yourself. I’m afraid you are not as stealthy as you think you are.”

You finally step out from the shadows and Obi-Wan’s eyes watch you, studying your every move.

He hasn’t changed a bit. Save for his slightly longer hair and beard, he looks exactly the same since you last saw him. When he let you fall to your presumed death. He’s still as handsome as you remember, but The Purge hadn’t done him any good. You can see the deep sadness in his eyes and you know by looking into them that he barely rests.

“Obi-Wan Kenobi.” You drawl, your helmet distorting your voice slightly. “You haven’t changed since our last encounter.”

He looks at you wearily before he cocks his head. “I’m quite embarrassed. I don’t seem to recall your name, how rude of me. Remind me of who you are again?” 

So his wit surely is still intact.

He removes his cloak, revealing his robes and lightsaber hilt attached to his belt. You wonder when he used it last. You take a few steps closer to him, but keep your distance.

“They call me the First Sister. I’m the first of my kind, trained in the ways of the Dark Side by Lord Sidious and your fallen apprentice.” You state and you two circle around each other. “My Sisters and Brothers answer to me.”

Sadness flashes in Obi-Wan’s eyes at the mention of Anakin. “So, the rumors about the Imperial Jedi hunters are true, I presume.”

“They are indeed.” You chuckle darkly. “You had to have known you’d encounter one eventually, Master Kenobi. I sincerely hope, for your sake, that your lightsaber skills are still sharp.”

“I’m afraid you never answered my question. Who are you and why do you speak to me like you know me?”

You know the time to reveal yourself has come. Your hands reach up to take hold of your helmet and you pull it off slowly.

Obi-Wan watches with curiosity and as your face is revealed, inch by inch, his expression shifts to one of shock and heartbreak.

“Y/N…” He whispers and his body freezes, tensing up. “I thought you were dead.”

You smirk at him. “In a way, I am. Y/N Y/L/N, the Jedi Master who was loyal to the Order was weak and I replaced her with someone who is stronger and more powerful than she could ever be.”

He starts to shake his head slowly and the wind blows a tuft of his auburn hair to his forehead. “No… no, I watched you die on Utapau. You were shot and you fell to your death.”

“Believe what you want, Kenobi, but it’s not going to change the fact that you turned away your apprentice  _ and _ your best friend. Nothing will change that!” Two years of pent up anger and hate flood through your system and fuel your every move.

Noticing your increasing aggression towards him, his eyes widen. “Let us talk about this. This is not who you are, Y/N.”

You laugh humorlessly. “Always the negotiator.”

You call your lightsabers to your hands and ignite them, the red light from the blades illuminating your face.

“Don’t do this, Y/N.” Obi-Wan begs, his blue eyes plead with yours. “Please. I do not wish to fight you.”

“Then this will be easy.”

You get into your fighting stance, your eyes not leaving his figure.

“You leave me no choice.” Obi-Wan says, broken and defeated. He unclips his saber from his belt and illuminates it.

You are the first to strike and both of your sabers strike against Kenobi’s. Blue and red clash together as you two move with grace and precision, an equal match for each other. You always were.

The power dynamic shifts back and forth, but you can tell that Obi-Wan is holding back.

“Why do you hold back, Kenobi? Are you afraid?” You spit out when your lightsabers are locked. “Don’t want to be responsible for my actual death?”

“You must know that I did everything I could to save you! I couldn’t prevent Order 66 or protect you from getting shot, but I still blame myself for it everyday!”

“You could have come back to see if I survived the fall, but you didn’t! You could have saved me!” You push him back with the Force to create distance. “The Empire saved me instead!”

“I wanted to, but I couldn’t!” Obi-Wan yells, trying to plead his case. His beautiful blue eyes start to well up with tears. “I had to stop Anakin’s fall to the Dark Side. I did—”

You cut him off by reaching your hand out to Force choke him. His feet slightly lift off the ground as tears fill your eyes.

“Yeah? Well, how’d that work out for you?”

Obi-Wan is finally at your mercy after two years of wanting him to pay for what he did. After two years of resenting his existence and taking your anger out on killing other Jedi and force-sensitives. You were trained to use the anger you had towards him as power, and you wanted to cause him as much pain as he caused you, but...

As much as you want vengeance, you just… can’t find it in yourself to finish him. Your feelings for him before The Purge came flooding back the moment you saw him and now, it’s making you weak.

You release your hold on his throat and he drops to the ground, but Obi-Wan had already flung a large piece of scrap towards you in defense. You couldn’t move in time and it hits you full on, knocking you to the ground and your lightsabers out of your hands.

You groan in pain as you fade in and out of consciousness. Struggling profusely, you try to get up and wobble on your feet, but fail to stand straight. Falling back to the ground, you attempt to drag yourself towards one of your lightsabers. You have no idea where Kenobi went, but you know you need to defend yourself.

Suddenly, there is creaking heard from above you. The tall pile of scrap a short distance away is beginning to crumble. Kenobi must have removed the perfect amount of scrap to make the whole thing tumble down.

As the pile starts to loom over you, you know, deep down that you won’t be able to make it a safe distance away. You could barely stand. So, instead of running, you decide to drop to your knees and close your eyes, your lightsabers lying forgotten in the sand. You welcome the death that awaits you. Maybe you deserve it, after all. You’ve done so much wrong by killing Jedi and innocent force sensitives across the galaxy. Years of letting your fear, hate, and anger drive your actions are finally catching up to you. Maybe, just maybe, after enduring all the pain and suffering in your life, you’ll finally find peace. Maybe peace isn’t a lie.

You jolt at the feel of strong arms starting to drag your body across the sand. You open your eyes and stare at the night sky to try and register what’s going on. Turning, you see Obi-Wan’s face etched in pain and concern.

“No,” you mumble. “Don’t touch me.”

You try to pull away from him and drag your heels into the sand, but he stops to pick you up over his shoulder and runs to safety. Struggling against him, you finally wriggle free and drop to the ground on your hands and knees.

“What in the blazes do you think you’re doing? Are you trying to get kriffing killed?!” Kenobi yells as the scrap pile crashes behind you, old fuel tanks exploding from the impact. The orange light from the glow falls on both of your faces.

“Get away from me!” You yell, slow to get up. You didn’t have any energy in you to push him back with the Force. You're finally able to stand on your feet, swaying a bit as you try to catch your balance.

“Y/N, please let me—”

Obi-Wan suddenly stops talking as a light thump emits from behind him. His eyes droop closed as his body starts to go limp and fall forward.

Witnessing this, your eyes widen as you see a dart in the back of Kenobi’s neck. You quickly glance around (your head spinning) and with newfound adrenaline, you call Obi-Wan’s lightsaber to you for defense and press the homing beacon on your left forearm. Milliseconds later, you feel a slight pinch in your neck and you quickly remove the sharp object, but it’s too late. You feel the effects of the dart begin to take their toll, numbing your body and making your vision go black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooh shit. They both got knocked tf out! What do you think is gonna happen?
> 
> Stay tuned to find out. :)


	2. Prisoners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being captured by some of Jabba’s bounty hunters, you wake up in an unfamiliar place along with Obi-Wan Kenobi, the man the Empire trained you to hate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reader is put into a situation that she’s not used to at all. She’s conflicted and honestly not having the best time since her helmet and sabers are gone. :( But there is some banter! We also see a familiar face (if you watch tcw, that is). Enjoy! :D

_“I had her, My Lord.” Anger drips from your voice as your gloved hands ball into fists. “I swear I had her, but she slipped through my fingers.”_

_“I want her dead, Inquisitor.” Lord Vader’s voice reverberates through your body. As much as you try to get used to it, you simply can’t. It’s cold, robotic, and dark; just like him._

_“I know.”_

_“You are aware that you are supposed to be the Empire’s best.” Vader continues, the void of where his eyes are supposed to be staring right at you, straight into your soul._

_“I will be.” You set your jaw and straighten your posture, but he doesn’t seem happy with that answer. “I am. It’s just one mistake, My L—”_

_Vader cuts you off by raising his right hand to choke you with the Force. You struggle to breathe as he continues to watch you with his lifeless stare. With the layers of fabric and armor that you wear, you feel that he can see right through you. Past the facade you put up to make yourself look powerful in the eyes of your superiors._

_“Tell me, First Sister.” Vader continues, sounding like he’s exerting no energy. “Did I make a mistake when I chose to save your life during The Purge?”_

_Your hands fly to your throat and you try to claw his Force presence away from you. He’s too strong... his anger too powerful… too consuming._

_“No.” The word comes flying out when you realize he’s not in the mood for excuses. When he doesn’t say anything and the Force around your throat tightens, you continue. “My Lord.”_

_The pressure around your windpipes releases slightly, but he doesn’t let go. You gasp and try to get as much oxygen into your lungs as possible._

_“Did I make a mistake when I chose to keep you alive and make you an Inquisitor?”_

_“No, Lord Vader,” you manage to choke out. The strong persona you constantly put on is now gone. You’re helpless and defenseless in front of the Sith Lord you’ve sworn to serve._

_“Tell me why I should not kill you right now for your incompetence.”_

_You feel lightheaded from the lack of oxygen. The vision around your eyes starts to go black and you begin to fade in and out of consciousness._

_“Tell me!” Vader yells, towering over your body. The grip on you grows tight again._

_“I will… not fail you again, Lord Vader.” Your voice is raspy and strained. “I will find her. I won’t fail you, I give you my word.”_

_He finally releases you and your body crumples to the ground. You breathe rapidly, chest heaving as your shaking arms struggle to pull your torso off the ground. You get yourself on your hands and knees, your hair falling into your face as Vader walks away from you._

_“The fact that you were once friends with Anakin Skywalker does not mean anything anymore. The next time you fail me, it will result in your death.”_

“Y/N.”

_“I won’t fail you.”_

“Wake up.”

_“I won’t fail.”_

“It’s not real.”

_“I… will not…”_

“Y/N!”

Your eyes snap open and you struggle for air as you try to make sense of your surroundings. Without thinking clearly, you try to stand up, but chains tether you to the wall behind you. You tug at them but they don’t budge. Just like Vader’s grip on you hadn’t in your nightmare. You begin to feel claustrophobic. 

Your heart beats quickly, the sound pounding in your ears as you slowly become aware of your position. Dirt and sand layer the front of Imperial uniform, staining the previously black and red material to a dirty dark brown. Metal cuffs and chains hold your arms out in front of you.

It’s then that you realize that their material must be made from something that strips away your connection to the Force. Without the Force flowing through you, you feel empty and vulnerable. You don’t like it.

Your head whips back and forth as you quickly glance around the small room. Your eyes search for a threat, but there are none in sight. Only… an old friend. A man the Empire convinced you to despise.

“Welcome back to the land of the conscious.” Obi-Wan says in a sarcastic tone. “I take it you didn’t sleep well?” His face betrays his words, though, because he looks at you with slight concern donning his features.

You are silent for a few moments as you stare blankly at the dirty stone ground of the cell you’re in. Your mind wanders to the flashback of your past you were forced to witness when you were unconscious. 

It was the first and last time you failed a mission. The Jedi Padawan you had set out to assassinate had escaped, causing you to almost be killed as a punishment at the hands of Darth Vader. As cruel as it was, the punishment did work in the long run. You never failed a mission again and quickly rose to become Vader’s greatest asset and the leader of the Imperial Inquisition.

“Are you alright?” Kenobi’s voice snaps you out of your thoughts and your eyes dart to his. Suddenly, you feel extremely exposed and vulnerable without your helmet. The Jedi across from you looks the opposite; he seems rather cozy considering the situation you both are in. His hands are bound like yours and tacked to the wall opposite of you, but he’s definitely made himself comfortable by crossing his legs and leaning against the wall.

You choose to ignore his question and reply with one of your own.

“What did you do, Kenobi?” Your voice is dark and raspy and your gaze pierces into him. You tug at the Force-binding metal cuffs on your wrists.

Obi-Wan just raises an eyebrow as he watches you. “What did I do? I believe the question you mean to ask is, what did _you_ do?”

“What are you suggesting?” You ask, anger simmering throughout your body. As more seconds tick by, the skin around your wrists becomes increasingly irritated and you know it won’t be long before the metal breaks skin. You just can’t take the feeling of being bound anymore.

“I woke up prematurely and overheard our abductors having a chat.” Kenobi begins. “I believe they mentioned something about a certain Inquisitor slaughtering one of Jabba the Hutt’s most trusted men right in front of him. Does that sound familiar at all to you?”

Oh, right. Fazabar. Jabba’s Palace. The bounty hunters. Things are starting to make sense now. Jabba put a bounty on your head and Kenobi got caught in the mix too. If you’re not dead, then that means that either he’s holding you prisoner or that he sold you to someone else. You’re not sure which of the two is better.

“I had good reason for what I did.” You narrow your eyes at the man across from you.

“Oh, did you? Look at where it got you. And me, might I add.” Obi-Wan breathes out a humorless laugh. “You may have turned to the Dark Side and become a person I do not know anymore, but… you really haven’t changed, have you? You’re still as reckless as ever.”

His gaze is calculating as he analyzes your features and tries to figure you out. His stare burns you with its intensity and you force yourself to look away.

You’re sure he meant the comment as a way to get under your skin, but you don’t let him get to you. Instead, you continue to yank at the bindings that tether you to the wall behind you. “I prefer the term ambitious.”

Obi-Wan rolls his eyes and scoffs. He continues to watch you fiddle around and pull at the chains connected to the wall.

“You must know that doing that is not going to work.” He says, unimpressed.

“Yes, it will.” You won’t lie, as much as you would like to get away from the Jedi, you enjoy watching the annoyance grow within him.

A few seconds pass by and the only sound in the cell is the repetitive clanking of your chains hitting the wall.

“Will you stop that? What do you expect to accomplish?”

“I got myself into this mess, and now I’m getting myself out of it. And away from you.” You say simply.

Obi-Wan sighs. “You’re wasting your energy.”

You admit that the skin around your wrists is rubbed raw, but the pain doesn’t stop you from continuing. It’s not long before you finally detach your chain from the wall.

Jingling the chain in front of you, you flash Obi-Wan a smirk. “You were saying?”

He just gives you a deadpanned look as you move to stand on your feet. Your body aches from being in an unsettling position for hours on end. With a content sigh, you flex and stretch your muscles, feeling better by the second. You are still cut off from the Force, but _Maker_ does it feel good to stretch out and release the tension in your body.

“Care to remove mine as well?” The Jedi asks, lifting an eyebrow.

“Can’t. Sorry. I have a call to make.” You bring up your left forearm and go to activate your emergency homing beacon, but your control pad is missing.

You swear under your breath. It must have been removed right after you were hit with the dart. A faded memory of you activating your homing beacon right before you fell to the ground flashes in your mind.

“Missing something?” A new voice comes from beyond the rusting bars of the cell.

Both you and Obi-Wan’s eyes dart over to the new presence and you’re surprised when you are met with the familiar face of _—_

“Hondo?” Kenobi asks, his body perking up at the sight of him. “What are you doing here? You work for The Hutts now?”

“Kenobi! Y/N.” He says, nodding to each of you. “Or should I say, _Inquisitor_. I will say, you Jedi never fail to surprise me. A Jedi working for the Empire! Amazing.”

You narrow your eyes at him. In your past as a Jedi, you along with Obi-Wan Kenobi had gone on many missions where you encountered the pirate leader. Your relationship was… an interesting one to say the least. One mission you were trying to kill or kidnap each other, the next you’d be allies.

“I’m not a Jedi anymore, Hondo. My allegiance is with the Galactic Empire.” You say, eyeing Obi-Wan before setting your gaze back on the pirate… or former pirate. “What planet are we on? Where did you bring us?”

“I’m afraid I can’t answer that.” Hondo sighs before eyeing the Imperial logo on your shoulder. “A friend of the Empire is an enemy to me, no matter how many adventures we’ve been on.”

“I’ll pay you triple of what Jabba gave you if you release me.”

Obi-Wan watches you with a raised eyebrow.

Hondo chuckles and shakes his head. “I am simply the middle man, fellow Jedi. I want nothing to do with the Empire. I’m afraid you have nothing to give me that Jabba hasn’t given me already.”

“What do you mean, ‘middle man’.” Obi-Wan asks from his spot on the ground. “There’s somebody else involved?”

You stay quiet, interested in his answer as well.

“One of my good friends, Ja’arvis Takun, you may have heard of him, was looking for new initiates. Jabba wanted to sell off two Jedi to the highest bidder with no ties to the Empire, so who was I to not make the connection.”

Kenobi’s eyes widen. “Ja’arvis Takun, the Gamemaster?”

If Obi-Wan is right, then that means that you were sold into... slavery? Not just any sort of slavery; gladiatorial slavery. Ja’arvis Takun is the creator of one of the most brutal arena fights in the galaxy, known as Ja’arvis’ Games. Once you become a gladiator, there’s no way to escape unless you win your way out. However, that rarely happens because the competition is extremely ruthless.

“You have heard of him.” Hondo grins. “Good. That means you’re already familiar with The Games.”

_Sold into slavery. Kriff, is this a joke?_ Your fists clench just thinking about how smug Jabba must be after his successful capture and transaction involving you. When you get out, killing Jabba will be the first thing you do. Surely, the Empire will notice your absence and come for you. Your brothers and sister must notice that you’re missing, right? Vader must be looking for you. He has to be.

“So, why are you still here if you already got your share of the money. Why not just take the credits and leave?” Kenobi asks, growing restless from sitting in the same spot.

“I came to escort you two to your first of the Games, of course! Come on, Kenobi, what type of creature would I be if I didn’t make sure you two didn’t get the best treatment, after all we have been through.” Hondo laughs before nodding to the approaching guard to open the cell.

After the cell opens, guards come in and grab ahold of your chains (not without you struggling against them, though). You manage to kick one swiftly in the chest, but they subdue the rest of your efforts by removing Obi-Wan’s chains from the wall and connecting them to yours. This forces the two of you to become a unit and walk together.

“I’d much rather you release us, than escort us, Hondo.” Obi-Wan grunts as he’s pushed by a guard.

“Move!” The guard says, pushing again, forcing the two of you to take a step forward. Kenobi is too close for your liking, but you have no choice in the matter. Luckily there are no cuffs around your ankles or it would make matters a lot worse.

“You know I cannot do that, my friend.” Hondo says as you and Obi-Wan pass by.

Anger wells up inside you when you get close to the pirate. “You will pay for this, Hondo.”

Hondo just laughs in your face. “I’m sure I will, Y/N. After today, the Empire will have a difficult time finding me. I’m going into hiding. I have enough credits and spice to supply me for the rest of my life. I guess I have you both to thank for that, so… I give you my gratitude.”

You all walk in silence for a few minutes before you approach a small room at the end of the hall. It’s dark and grungy, not much different than the rest of the place, but this room has no bars like the rest of the cells do. The door is made of solid durasteel.

The guards shove both of you in and take a step back, allowing Hondo to be front and center.

“I sincerely wish you both luck. You’ll need it.” He says, looking between the both of you before he turns to leave. Before he takes a step, he pauses and turns back around raising his right arm up. 

“Oh, I almost forgot. You’re going to need this.” Hondo pulls Obi-Wan’s lightsaber out from his cloak and throws it to him. The Jedi catches it with ease.

“What about mine?” You ask, your eyes darting between Hondo and Obi-Wan cutting off his restraints.

“Jabba’s men couldn’t find any of your weapons when they captured you.” Hondo shrugs. “I’m sure you’ll be fine without it.” He smiles and nods at the guards to close the door to the room.

“Hondo, you can’t just leave me without a weapon!” You try to protest, but it’s already too late. The door has closed and you’re alone with Obi-Wan Kenobi yet again.

You stare at him in the dim light, watching him sigh in contentment of being free. He rubs at the irritated skin on his wrists.

You sigh deeply, looking away for a moment. Now you feel more trapped and claustrophobic than ever. Your heart begins to beat quicker with anxiety as the walls of the tiny room seem to close around you.

Finally making eye contact with Obi-Wan, you clench your jaw before mirroring his question from earlier inside the cell.

“Care to remove mine as well?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things just got interesting!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! If you did, I'd love to know what you think. :)
> 
> Next chapter it starts to get a bit more fun.


	3. The Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Obi-Wan are forced to work together in order to survive The Games in Ja'arvis' arena.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is mostly action, but sassy Obi makes an appearance. :)
> 
> Enjoy!

“Care to remove mine as well?” A tone of dread edges around your words. 

This feeling of vulnerability is something you haven’t felt in a while. In the past 48 hours, you’ve felt more exposed and defenseless than you ever have as an Inquisitor. You feel like the Maker is testing you to see how far your body and emotions can go without breaking.

Obi-Wan just looks at you and raises an eyebrow.

“After what you tried to pull earlier? Oh, I don’t think so.” He shakes his head at you, a hint of a smug smile tugging at his lips.

Then suddenly, the dark, grungy walls around you jerk and you feel the room begin to ascend.

Well, this is a sad excuse for an elevator, isn’t it?

“Kenobi,” you start, your energy for arguing has completely evaporated. “At least give me a fighting chance.”

This is as close as you are going to get to saying ‘please’ or asking for help. Obi-Wan looks at you, his eyes analyzing your exhausted form. 

“Sorry, my dear, but I don’t trust you quite yet.”

The elevator jerks to a stop and you look up at him dumbfounded.

“Are you serious?” You stare at him incredulously.

His eyes glint with mischief. “Deadly.”

You hear a horrible screeching metal sound as the rusting durasteel door slides open, letting the bright light from the outside beam into the room.

Immediately, you are met with more guards who pull you out and push you forward.

Given no choice but to exit the elevator, the two of you step out with squinted eyes as your pupils struggle to adjust to the new lighting. The door squeaks shut, so now you are trapped outside.

When you are finally able to see clearly, you are met with the sight of thousands of various types of creatures and living beings onlooking your entrance. The roar of the audience’s cheers fills your ears and it’s _deafening_.

You look around, thankful to finally breathe in some air that isn’t musty or stale. The sky above is a mixture between pink and orange, the air that surrounds you temperate. The arena is grand, almost as large as the one you and Obi-Wan had escaped from on Geonosis all those years ago.

Suddenly a loud voice booms around the entire massive arena and the audience quiets to a low buzz. “Ladies and gentlemen, friends and fans, welcome to The Games!”

You scan the edges of the arena to find the source of the voice. There, front and center, on a raised balcony with the best view of the arena stands a Rakatan male, dressed in what looks like extremely expensive clothing. He must be the infamous Ja’arvis Takun you’ve heard so much about.

“Today I bring my loyal audience a gift that will be the height of entertainment since The Clone Wars!”

Your heart begins to beat faster in anticipation of what’s going to happen. Your mind goes a million miles a minute as you try to calculate a way to escape from this hellhole.

The towering walls that surround the battleground are too high and steep to climb. Without equipment, trying to escape that way would be a death wish. Various doors line the outside rim of the arena and you are almost positive that none of them lead to the outside world. You’re not sure what exactly lies behind those doors and you’re not sure you want to find out.

The bottom of the line is… you’re trapped with no way to escape.

“Today, my friends, I present the Bane Squad versus Kainoa versus two of our newest competitors...” The audience waits in anticipation. “Two Jedi!”

The spectators that surround the battleground erupt into chaos.

Who the kriff are Bane Squad? Kainoa? What did you get yourself into? You’ve truly outdone yourself this time.

“Let The Games begin!”

Your eyes widen when you see one of the other doors open to your right. You see a group of Togruta warriors emerge from one, various bits and pieces of armor covering each of their bodies. You count four of them and each of them look hungry for blood as they grip their spear-like weapons.

Beside you, Obi-Wan ignites his lightsaber. “I hope you still have an audacious mindset, darling, because right now it looks like we could put it to use.”

“Kenobi, you need to let me go.” You say quickly, sticking your bounded arms out in front of you, desperate for freedom. Your eyes dart towards the warriors who march to hunt you down. “I need to defend myself.”

He just smirks at you before he runs off, towards the enemy. “I’m sure you’ll be fine.” 

“Kenobi!” You shout after him, seething with anger. Your eyes blaze with fire when you watch him move away. Your gloved fists clench within the cuffs and you feel helpless.

He really hasn’t changed since The Clone Wars, has he?

Deciding to cut your losses, you try to look around for any advantage you could use against your enemy. None. No elevated platforms for a height advantage, no weapons around, no shields; absolutely nothing.

Guess you’ll just have to get creative.

While Kenobi engages with two of the warriors, the other two close in on your position. When one gets close enough to take a swing at you with his spear, he does. You’re quick to react (or maybe he’s just slow) and you parry the blow with the middle part of your cuffs, hoping that the metal would split from the impact and set you free, but it doesn’t. The durasteel spearhead from the weapon splinters instead, leaving the warrior with a long, wooden stick instead.

“What are these damned things made out of?” You mutter under your breath. “The metal won’t give.”

While the Togruta is frozen in shock at his weapon breaking so quickly, you grab the stick and use it to parry his teammate’s attack on your left. At this, the audience that makes up the arena seems to rile up, cheering louder for you. Stunned by your reflexes, the warrior staggers back and you surge forward on the offensive, delivering striking blows (as deadly as you could with a wooden weapon). The other Togruta comes at you from behind and locks you up in a tight hold, making you drop the wooden weapon.

When the other warrior comes to deliver the killing blow with his spear, you kick your feet out, connecting with his chest and knocking him on his back. Then, you throw your body weight forward to flip the one behind you over your body and onto the ground as well.

Out of breath and your heart pounding with adrenaline, your shackled hands quickly reach forward to grab the dropped unbroken spear on the ground and finish both of your enemies, ending their lives with a stab to each of their chests.

The spectators around the arena go wild at that. Struggling to catch your breath, you look around for Kenobi, wondering how he fared. Expecting to see him as ruffled as you were, you’re surprised to see him staring back at you with an amused look on his face. He’s only a few feet away, having easily defeated his enemies. The wind blows a few tendrils of his auburn hair in front of his left eye. He twirls his lightsaber and deactivates it.

“Well, that wasn’t so bad, was it?” He says, crossing his arms after he clips his saber on his belt.

“Glad to know you’re making a habit of leaving me to die.” You retort, narrowing your eyes. 

A smirk makes its way to your face when you see Kenobi’s smug look drop. 

“This isn’t a situation we haven’t been in before, you know.” He says, lifting an eyebrow. “You took out three Geonosians and a nexus with cuffs on while we were held captive in Geonosis.”

“Those cuffs didn’t have Force-binding material, did they?” You respond sharply.

Suddenly another door opens on the other side of the arena. When you see the creature that emerges, the onlookers cheer loudly and your eyes widen.

“You must know—”

“Kenobi, we’ve got more company.” You say, eyes darting to the large dragon-like creature stalking closer behind him.

When Obi-Wan turns around, he immediately goes to grab his saber and ignite it.

“Now would be a great time to free me.” You say, anxiety creeping into your voice, but before you finish the sentence, he’s already slashed at your cuffs with his saber.

Finally feeling the Force flow around you once again, you sigh with delight as the metal drops to the ground. But the feeling of contentment only lasts for a second because you have a new problem at hand.

“Jedi, meet Kainoa, my favorite pet.” Ja’arvis says from his seat on his balcony.

“Is that a Krayt Dragon?” Obi-Wan asks incredulously. “What the blazes is it doing here?”

You use the Force to call the spear you used to kill the two Togruta to your hand. It may be a weak weapon, but at least it’s something.

“Doesn’t matter.” You say shortly, watching the creature snarl in the nearing-distance. “What’s the plan to kill it?”

“You’re asking me? I haven’t got a clue, I’ve never interacted with one of these before.”

“You’re the one with the saber, Kenobi.” You sigh, growing frustrated with the current situation.

A few seconds pass and he speaks up again. “Alright, I have an idea, but I don’t think you’ll be a fan of it.”

“Get on with it, we don’t have time to wait around.”

“I need you to be a distraction. Let it chase you as I sneak up behind.”

He’s right. You don’t like this plan at all, but it’s the only thing that makes sense right now.

“Always putting me in danger, aren’t you, Kenobi?” You say with a smirk before backing away from him. “Make this quick!” You shout before turning to run and drag the attention of the Krayt Dragon away from Obi-Wan.

“Aren’t you an ugly thing?” You yell to the dragon (or Kainoa as Ja’arvis named it) as Kenobi moves to sneak up behind. The large creature is covered in spikes, you wonder how the former Jedi is going to pull this off without getting injured. You wonder how _you_ are going to pull off distracting the thing without getting injured.

The dragon snarls and begins to chase after you and you sprint away, using the Force to propel yourself faster than normal. Turning around, you aim and throw the spear into Kainoa’s right eye. It screeches loudly and reels back, but it doesn’t distract it for long because seconds later, it’s back onto you.

Not anticipating its quick recovery and increasing speed, the dragon catches up to you swiftly and grabs a hold of your cape with its teeth.

 _Not good._ You think as you’re dragged backwards and onto the ground.

You try to drag your heels into the dirt, but it’s no use. The dragon drags you with it as it runs across the entire arena. You can hear the audience torn between laughs and cheers.

“Kenobi, you planning on joining the fight anytime soon?” You yell, out of breath as more and more dirt coats your body.

“I can’t find an opening!”

You pick your head up and will yourself to focus, looking for a weak spot in the animal’s armor. You spot that its stomach has reptilian skin over it instead of the spikes that cover the rest of its body.

“Go for the underbelly!” You yell, coughing when dirt dusts into your mouth. “If we both work together, we can lift it and expose it!”

“On the count of three, ready?” Obi-Wan responds. “One. Two… Three!”

On ‘three,’ you focus all your energy onto the beast in front of you and it stops running, levitating off the ground with your cape and yourself hanging from its mouth. In a quick flash, Kenobi gets under the dragon and stabs its underbelly, making sure to step out the way of falling guts and blood.

The shriek it lets out is high and blood-curdling, and it causes you to be free from its grip, which sends you tumbling to the ground. It’s so loud you have to cover your ears.

You and the creature hit the ground at the same time, and instead of getting up right away, you stay there lying on the ground face up. Your body aches and throbs all over, and you are covered with dirt, mud, and dragon saliva. You pant heavily, your chest rising and falling quickly, as you try to catch your breath. The stench from the dragon’s breath fills your nose and you wrinkle in disgust.

A minute later, Obi-Wan is above you, offering a hand for you to stand.

You choose to ignore it and stand up yourself, your legs wobbly beneath you. 

“Look at us working together again, Kenobi. Who would’ve thought?” You wheeze, coughing a bit due to the amount of dirt that got into your mouth. What you wouldn’t give for a drink of water right now.

“We make a great team.” Obi-Wan smiles at you genuinely and it makes your stomach flutter against your wishes. Your feelings for him are returning and you’re trying your best to stop them, but you find yourself unsuccessful.

Whatever moment you’re having with Obi-Wan is interrupted by a loud voice that sounds around the arena. It’s then that you’re brought back into the moment and reality settles back in.

Ja’arvis.

“Well done, well done, Jedi. You two put on quite a show.”

You take a step away from Obi-Wan and a step towards Ja’arvis’ balcony.

“I am no Jedi. I am the First Sister, leader of the Imperial Inquisition. The Empire will come for me, Ja’arvis. You will regret holding me in your custody.” You say darkly, your eyes burning a hole into him. Obi-Wan watches you curiously. 

Whatever playful mood you were in before is completely gone now and replaced by the same stoic face you show to your enemies.

Ja’arvis just laughs, the spectators following along and the sound of laughter ripples around you. Why is it that nobody takes you seriously?

“Doll, the Empire doesn’t know you’re here. Your threats mean nothing to me.”

Unclenching your right fist, you slightly wave it before you say, “You have no need for us here. You want to let us go.”

“Your feeble Jedi mind tricks do not work on me.” Ja’arvis says, annoyance clear in his tone.

You notice guards come up behind you. Your eyes watch them before they snap back over to Ja’arvis’ position.

“You two are lucky I am in a good mood today or you would have been in that arena with Kainoa and her two sisters.” Ja’arvis states with a wiry smile on his face. “Consider yourselves _extremely_ lucky.”

Now Obi-Wan decides to speak up. “Thank you for your kindness, Gamemaster Takun. It’s much appreciated.”

You can tell Kenobi is being sarcastic, but the way he delivers the line is genuine, which means that Ja’arvis is buying into the Jedi's charm.

“I like that one.” Ja’arvis says with a chuckle before he continues. “Take them to their new quarters. I’ll come to visit them shortly.”

“No thanks.” You mutter under your breath.

When you turn around and are guided by the guards to one of the doors in the arena, you don’t fight them. It’s no use. So instead, you let them lead you to your new ‘home."

You just hope it has a 'fresher so you can clean all the dirt, grime, and dragon saliva off of you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, hope you enjoyed! If you're liking this series, leave a comment and let me know! It'll make my day :D


	4. (Un)Breaking Ties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan and you have a much needed conversation in your new quarters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was a doozy! There's a good amount of angst in here (may or may not have to do with the fact that it's been raining all day and I've been listening to sad music but who knows).
> 
> This chapter just makes me want to hug Obi :( Reader needs a hug too. Hope you enjoy!

The ‘cell’ they put you in surprisingly isn’t much of a dungeon. Sure, it’s a confined living space with no windows, but compared to the tight, grungy room you were held in earlier, your new holding cell feels like a penthouse.

It’s clean and doesn’t smell like the back end of a gundark. The walls are a plain white color and polished duracrete makes up the floor. You’re surprised to see a table in the front corner of the room along with two chairs. Two beds sit in the back corners split by a door to what you believe is the ‘fresher. 

Not bad for being held prisoner, honestly. Upon your arrival, you’d expected worse living conditions from your captors.

The catch? You have to share it with Obi-Wan.

The thick reinforced durasteel door locks after the guards leave the room.

Without sparing a glance at Obi-Wan, you sit down in one of the chairs at the table and run a hand through your hair. It tangles through the knotted, dirty stands and you give up when you realize you won’t be able to tame it until you shower.

Finally able to relax after days of nonstop fighting, you sigh in contentment and bask in the silence the room provides you. As exhausted as you are and as peaceful as the silence is, you can’t help but keep your guard up around you. You know better than to completely relax in a situation where you’re in captivity.

You glance over at the door to the ‘fresher in the back of the room. A shower sounds amazing right now, but you can’t help but feel on edge... like you need to protect yourself from a threat.

“I can sense conflict in you.” Obi-Wan says, carefully watching you from a few feet away.

Obi-Wan. Your thoughts had caused his presence to slip from your mind for a brief moment. Maybe he’s the reason why your body won’t let you fully relax. As he stated earlier in the arena, he doesn’t trust you, and you don’t trust him either. You may have worked together to survive, but that doesn’t mean that you can let your guard down around him.

 _But he hasn’t attempted to kill you._ A small voice speaks up in the back of your mind. And it’s true. He hasn’t. Not today, anyway.

During your first encounter at the scrap yard, you’re positive that there were many windows of opportunity for him to strike you with a devastating blow from his saber, but he never did. And when he got his lightsaber from Hondo earlier, he could have struck you down right then and there for putting him in the situation he was in.

Lord Vader had once told you that Kenobi had betrayed you both. That he was brainwashed by The Jedi Code and never cared for either of you.

So why is he looking at you right now with concern etched across his features? Why does he look like he cares?

The realization sends your mind reeling. You must be losing it.

You tear your eyes away from Obi-Wan. “I need to get out of here.”

Before he can respond, the door to your cell hisses open. The same two guards from before come in and act as bodyguards for the one and only Ja’arvis Takun. Upon his entrance, he throws a sack onto the table next to you with a smug look on his face.

Your gaze on him is hard before you glance down at the sack. A few credits leak out from the opening at the top.

“What is this?” You snatch the bag with your left hand.

“Your cut from today.” Ja’arvis responds. “For some reason, the viewers adored you two today. That’s a lot more than an average newcomer receives.”

You steal a glance at Obi-Wan and he looks just as confused as you feel. Credits? Why? You’re his prisoners.

“As you probably found out earlier, both of you are now my gladiators.” Ja’arvis explains. “I paid top dollar for you two and I expect to get a return on investment. However, if everyday is like today, I’m sure that won’t be a problem.”

“If you expect to profit from us, then why give us a cut?” Obi-Wan asks, crossing his arms.

“It’s all a part of the system, my Jedi warrior. With those credits you can buy yourself weapons, armor, luxuries, you name it! Better weapons and armor means a better chance of survival in The Games. The more games you survive, the closer you get to becoming a Champion. Once you achieve the rank of a Champion, you can choose to leave if you so choose, but most decide to stay because they enjoy the lifestyle.”

Ja’arvis looks like he’s enjoying every part of this. He’s a leech feeding off of the downfall of others.

“There is a training room on this floor as well. In that training room is a weapons shop and a workshop where you can tinker with your weapons and armor. You're free to use the training room any time as long as it doesn’t interfere with your schedule. There’s an intercom next to the door that you shall use to summon guards that will escort you there. The training room is the only place that allows weapons other than the arena.”

The Rakatan continues his explanation. “On your beds you will find your uniforms. Wear them. You’ll get a new set after each match. I’ve decided to keep you both together as a team since the audience loves the idea of a new dynamic duo. You are slated to fight in the arena every day of the week except for Tuesdays and Saturdays. Do you both understand all that I have explained?”

You don’t like this at all. Ja’arvis runs a well-oiled machine and the margin for escape isn’t looking too broad anymore.

Does that stop you from getting up to defiantly get in Ja’arvis’ face? No.

Clutching the bag of credits in your hand, you stand up from your chair quickly and immediately the guards react, shifting in front of Ja’arvis to shield him from you.

“How dare you.” You hiss. “I do not belong here, you Rakatan scum. When I leave here—”

You’re about to throw the bag of credits back at Ja’arvis but Obi-Wan swiftly puts his hand over it, freezing your actions.

“I believe what my dear friend is _trying_ to say is thank you for your payment and hospitality, Gamemaster Takun.” Obi-Wan looks at you pointedly. “You have our gratitude. We will be ready for the arena tomorrow. Won’t we, Y/N?”

You glare at Kenobi, then back at Ja’arvis. You can feel the warmth from Obi-Wan’s hand begin to bleed through your glove. You release your hand from the credit pouch and turn away, feeling the loss of his warmth immediately.

“I’m not afraid of you, Ja’arvis.” You say when you turn back around, your voice calmer than before.

“How are you liking your new quarters? Does it fit you well?” Ja’arvis asks, his gaze on you hardening. 

You keep your expression apathetic. 

“You have my good friend Hondo Ohnaka to thank for that. Any colleague of Hondo’s should receive the best treatment from yours truly.” He thins his eyes at you. “But if you defy me again, I will not hesitate to stick you back in the rusting cage you were in this morning.”

Swallowing, you stare back at him, hate glowing in your yellow irises. You may be defiant, but you’re not stupid. No way you’re going back to that hellhole.

“Understood.” You finally say, clenching your jaw.

And just like that, Ja’arvis is back to his jolly self, acting like his threats never happened. “Good.” He turns to leave, bringing the guards with him. “See you tomorrow, Jedi. Rest well. You’ll need it.”

Then, the door hisses shut and you are left alone with Obi-Wan Kenobi once again. You don’t get to savor a moment of silence before he begins to scold you.

“Must you always act so impulsive? You shouldn’t speak that way to our captor. The last thing we need is for you to anger him and put us in a worse situation.” Kenobi is displeased to say the least.

You sigh, sinking back down into the chair behind you. “I don’t know about you, Kenobi, but I don’t want to be here. I’m not going to show respect to someone who profits off of my downfall.”

“I do not wish to be here anymore than you do, but I know when to pick my battles.” He says, annoyance growing in his tone. “Your impulsiveness is going to get us killed, you know that?”

You glare at him, your bright amber eyes piercing into his figure. “I’m going to get out of here one way or another. For your own sake, I’d suggest staying out of my way.”

“Do you not understand? The only way you or I are getting out of here is through the way of The Games. Nobody is coming for us.”

“There is no ‘us,’ Kenobi.” You snap sharply. “Not anymore. You are the one who doesn’t understand. The Empire will come for me, and once they find me, they will kill you.”

Obi-Wan clenches his jaw and takes a deep breath. One thing he was known for in the past was his patience, and he’s exhibiting it right now as you speak.

“Whether you like it or not, _First Sister_ ,” Obi-Wan begins, and you can tell that he doesn’t like the way the new title feels coming out of his mouth. “We must work as a team if we are to escape.”

“Yeah, okay—”

“You must know that the Empire most likely believes you are dead, right?” Kenobi asks, the start of a fire glowing in his eyes as he looks at you. “Your helmet along with both of your sabers, which are most likely destroyed by the way, lie in the wreckage from the scrap pile that collapsed mere seconds after I escaped with you in my arms. Your welcome, by the way.”

You sigh and open your mouth to speak, but he continues on.

“If there is an opening that we can take advantage of and escape, we will do so with no hesitation. However, until then, we shall work together to stay alive until an opportunity opens.”

You’re silent for a few moments and cast your eyes down to the polished duracrete floor. He’s right. There is no escape. With no weapons in your quarters or knowledge of the complex map, escape is futile. This means that your options are very slim: choose to comply and team up with Kenobi until the Empire finds you or try to escape and get in a worse situation than you are now. You don’t like either, but your choice is obvious.

“What happened to you, Y/N?” It’s a simple question, really, but the way Obi-Wan asks it has so many emotions tied each word.

“I found my true self through the Dark Side of the Force.” Your tone is detached; like you’ve recited those words over and over again to the point where they hold no meaning anymore.

Obi-Wan looks away before his eyes flick over to you. “You know,” he begins, moving to sit on his bed, “after you took your helmet off on Tatooine, I didn’t want to believe it was you.” You stay quiet as he goes on. “You had the same face and voice as the Y/N I once knew, but everything else…”

“What are you getting at?”

“I refuse to believe that the compassionate, strong Jedi I once knew, my best friend, could turn into someone so…”

“Horrible?” You offer, completely void of energy. “Evil? How about monstrous, I haven’t heard that one in a while.” This conversation is not one you want to have at the moment and it’s wearing you out. Actually, all of the events that happened in the last 48 hours are finally hitting you full on and exhaustion that you felt earlier now kicks into full gear.

“Corrupt.” Obi-Wan replies instead, his voice weakening.

And for the first time since your reunion, you see just how much all of this has taken its toll on him. He looks just as exhausted as you feel. Bags have formed under his eyes from lack of sleep and you can see the pain evident in his blue eyes. Eyes that used to be bright with confidence and triumph are now dull with no shine to them. The luster in his gaze that was reserved only for you during the Clone Wars is absent and replaced by an eerie emptiness.

The man is a ghost of his former self… and you don’t know exactly why, but this realization bothers you.

You blink and let his words sink in, too tired to close your mind to them. As much as you want to leave the room and be alone, you can’t. 

Curiosity gets the best of you and you vocalize a question that you’ve been wondering since it happened.

“Why did you save me, then?”

Something flashes in his gaze. “Why didn’t you kill me when you had the chance?”

“I could ask you the same thing.” You say, thinning your eyes at him. “Answer my question.”

“You hesitated.” Kenobi claims and his brows furrow.

You did. You remember every moment of that encounter. When finally given the moment to get your revenge, you couldn’t follow through.

You turn, no longer able to look into Obi-Wan’s imploring eyes. He wants an answer, but right now, you are not yet ready to give one to him.

“Tell me why you did it.” You mumble, fidgeting with a thread sticking out of your torn sleeve.

“What was I supposed to do? Leave you in the sand to die and waste away?” His voice has a newfound energy to it that grows with each passing word. “No.”

“Why not?” You ask, snapping your head toward him.

“Because I already lost you once!” He yells, and you can see frustration and sadness within his eyes once again. You’ve caused that. “I’d already lost you once and I wasn’t going to let it happen again.”

His voice sounds so _broken_. Nothing like the man you once knew.

Moments pass and there is nothing but silence that surrounds you two. You hold each other’s gaze for a few beats before he looks away, taking a deep breath.

You sigh defeatedly. “I was already lost. I still am.” You subconsciously shift in your seat when Obi-Wan’s stormy blue eyes meet yours again. “I was trying to kill you, you know.”

“No.” He says in a low voice, shaking his head. “You weren’t. That was evident the moment you hesitated to land the final blow. You had me at your mercy and you made a choice.”

Kenobi stands up and takes a step towards you, causing you to rise from your position and move away from him.

“Why didn’t you do it?”

There it is. The question you’ve been avoiding. He’s pretty much backed you into a corner physically and metaphorically.

You close your eyes, turning away from him for a moment.

“I couldn’t.” You whisper. “I couldn’t be responsible for the death of my former best friend, okay? I couldn’t do it.” Your voice is sad, and you hate how vulnerable you feel right now, but there is no stopping your emotions. “No matter how many times I was told that you were a traitor and that you along with the rest of the Order were against me… I just… I was weak and I couldn’t follow through.”

You look up to see a flicker of hope appear in Obi-Wan’s eyes. You want to tell him not that you're not capable of being the person you once were, but when you open your mouth, he’s already speaking.

“You weren’t weak, Y/N. You were strong for fighting the call of the Dark Side. You aren’t the monster you portray yourself to be.”

A mask of apathy takes over your facial features. 

“21.” You say darkly, taking a deep, shaky breath. Obi-Wan’s eyebrows knit together in confusion. “That’s the number of Jedi I’ve killed over the past two years.”

His eyes widen. It’s the exact reaction you expect.

“Six of them were children.” You continue, staring directly at him. “The rest of them were just Padawans or just barely Knighted.”

Silence.

Now you are the one who senses Kenobi’s confliction. You can feel the emotions clashing within him and how he’s fighting against them.

“I was heartless. Ruthless. I showed no mercy.” You voice, walking a few steps toward your bed. You glance at the uniform that lays upon it. Turning around, you look at Obi-Wan once again. His expression reads concerned, like he’s worried for you.

“I’m the Inquisition’s highest ranking officer, ranking above The Grand Inquisitor himself, because of my achievements in hunting Jedi. Yet, when I found you…” You shake your head and let out a slight scoff. “I couldn’t finish the job. How comical is that? An Inquisitor who couldn’t execute a target due to her pre-existing emotional ties.” You breath out a humorless laugh. “Embarrassing.”

A blanket of quiet falls around the room. It’s a few moments before Obi-Wan decides to speak up.

“There is good in you, Y/N. I can sense it.” He says, his voice strong. “Nothing is going to change that.”

A corner of your mouth twinges up into a slight smirk. “That’s where you’re wrong, Obi-Wan.”

You turn to grab the black uniform on your bed and head to the ‘fresher, wanting nothing more than to put a wall between yourself and the broken Jedi. Upon entering the ‘fresher, you hear Obi-Wan’s voice barely above a whisper. The question he asks freezes your entire body.

“What did they do to you?”

You know exactly what he means by the question. What horrible things did Sidious and Vader do to transform you into the unrecognizable person you had become? What did they say? How did they hurt you? How much were you tortured? What was the extent of your mental wounds? And most importantly… What caused such a powerful, loyal Jedi to crack?

Saying that it’s a loaded question is the understatement of the century.

You try to prevent the terrible memories that threaten to flash on the backs of your eyelids. Just thinking about your transformation makes you feel the pain and suffering of it all over again.

So you don’t turn to look at him when you answer. You don’t want him to witness any more of your vulnerability than he has already.

“You don’t want to know.”

* * *

Howling wind blows sand around chaotically as a dust storm begins to brew up on the dry planet of Tatooine. Stormtroopers and probe droids can be seen searching the remnants of a collapsed scrap yard. The Empire is searching for something, or _someone_.

The Grand Inquisitor steps onto the scene, having freshly arrived from Fortress Inquisitorius. Two Purge Troopers come up to meet him.

“Any sign of her?” He asks, his unsettling figure looming over the troopers.

“No signs of her body, sir. Only these.” One of the Purge Troopers nods to another and he brings forth a broken lightsaber, crushed from heavy impact and deformed from exposure to heavy heat. The Grand Inquisitor takes the saber into his hand and examines it before clipping it to his belt.

Another trooper steps forward with a disfigured helmet; not just any helmet, but the sleek black helmet that belongs to the First Sister. The matte durite of the helmet is completely destroyed, making the helmet almost unrecognizable.

This is all the evidence The Grand Inquisitor needs.

“Bring this to my ship and contact Lord Vader immediately.” He says, his mouth twisting up into a sickly grin. 

“The Inquisition is mine now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God, I hate that guy. What an asshole.
> 
> Hope you're liking the series so far! Feel free to leave a comment if you so choose.
> 
> It's only uphill from here, folks!


End file.
